In recent years, issues of environmental protection and increasing depletion of and fossil fuels are brought up to our attention gradually, and one of the solutions to find a way of utilizing natural resources such as wind, hydraulic and solar energies to overcome the aforementioned issues, and natural resources have the advantage of being an inexhaustible resource and thus catch the attention of the academia and industry. For example, a wind power generator generates wind power that is received by a fan and converts mechanical energy generated by the fan into electric power to be outputted; and a hydraulic power generator generates electric power by using hydraulic power instead of wind power, and the wind power generator also has a generator.
In general, the conventional power generator comprises a generator and a fan; and the generator includes a rotating shaft, a rotor and a stator, and the rotor is configured corresponding to the stator, and the fan is fixed to the rotating shaft. When wind blows at the fan, the fan drives the rotating shaft and rotor to rotate together, and the magnetizing effect of the stator and rotor generates electric current to achieve the power generation effect.
However, the convention power generators still have the following drawbacks in actual using practices. Since the generation of electric power simply relies on the rotation of the rotor to drive the fan, the generated power is very little. In addition, when the specification of the fan is expanded to a specific size, the wind speed of the fan must be increased accordingly. Therefore, the generator may falls in an embarrassing situation of being idle due to insufficient wind speed, and the power generation performance of these power generators is low.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally designed a feasible solution to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.